Ben Burke
Ben Burke is Ethan Burke and Theresa Burke's teenage son played by Charlie Tahan. History On the day of his birthday, Ethan guided a blindfolded Ben through a park in Seattle, and when he took off the fold, the boy saw his parents with a birthday cake in front of him. He wished that his parents didn't ended up like everybody's else's, and he was later informed that his father had to leave town for a few days. During a walk with his mother, Ben asked her if she was talking on the phone with his dad. When she told him that she was just leaving a message and that everything was ok, Ben noticed that she was lying. He said that everyone had a tell, and that hers was that she paused and looked to the right every time she lied. In an effort to make him feel better, and to avoid talking with his son about the topic, Theresa asked Ben if he wanted to take a picture to send to Ethan, but they were interrupted when the phone rang. Five days after his father's disappearance, Ben mentioned that it was weird that the news wasn't on TV, but his mother told him that the reason behind that was that Ethan's investigation was classified. Noticeably upset, Ben commented on how it was possible that he were dead or with "that woman", and asked which one may be worse. After hearing Theresa saying that she was going to Boise to find out what happened to Ethan, Ben declared that he would join her. His mother refused his offer, claiming that he should stay in Seattle since he had school, but Ben insisted in going with her. On the morning, Ben woke up in her mother's car, and discussed about how they were chasing his father. After mentioning Kate's name, Theresa asked Ben to never speak that name again, and asked his son to trust her. Later, both of them arrived to the Secret Service's office in Boise. Despite being related to Ethan, the receptionist didn't let them continue without an appointment. His mother asked him to sit while she talked to the receptionist, and after the latter left, she called him to tell her when the woman came back. After finding out that Ethan had used his credit car in a gas station, they headed that way to find out more about Ben's father. When the cashier flirted with his mom, Ben mentioned how that woman was his mother, looking for his husband. After some kids told them about an accident near Wayward Pines, they decided to go there for more information. On their way, there were pulled over by a cop, who told them that their car was leaking oil. The officer asked Ben to stay in the car, and then asked Theresa to open the hood to fix the problem. They resumed their trip, just nine miles away from Wayward Pines. After an accident, in wich Ben broke an arm, he woke up with his mother in Wayward Pine's hospital. After being released, they were taken to a new house in the town. In there, Ben and Theresa were cheking the fridge, just as Ethan talked to them from behind, and the reunited family came together in a hug. To discuss a few thing with Theresa, Ethan asked Ben to step outside, where he was greteed by his full name by a kid on his bike. When his father walked out the door, he asked him to stay close to the house, and take care of his mother. Despite just having arrived there, Ben saw his father leave. During a snack, Ben asked if he could go to the hospital to see if they had his phone and guitar, but his mother refused, remarking what Ethan had asked them. Upset by they situation, Ben commented on the lack of TV and Wi-Fi, and when his mother told him to see it as a vacation, statement he quickly corrected ad being in house arrest. When his father arrived to the house, he saw him from the second story leaving the premise with an unknown figure, and followed them trough the forrest, where he found out that the other person was Kate. He ran to his mother and told her what he had seen, and after thinking for a while, she decided to leave town with Ben. While walking on the road, they saw they were being followed by a police car, and they ran to one of the sides to avoid it. However, the car followed them until they run near an electrified gate. Officer Pope came out of the car, and told them they had to ask for his pemission to leave, and when Ben tried to confront him, he was pushed aside. Arnold pulled a gun and point it to Theresa, and asked Ben to get up. He asked the boy if he was ok, and punched him in the face, claiming that that was "for his father". He took Ben to the police car, and told him not to move. Ben saw an opportunity when his father arrived to fight the cop, and when his father was on the ground, Ben started the car and ran over Arnold. He then saw his father shot the cop and open the gate. However, Ben noticed how something took the body of the man, and when they started hearing strange animal noises, Ethan close the door. Appearances Season 1 *101. "Where Paradise Is Home" *102. "Don't Discuss Your Life Before" *103. "Our Town, Our Law" *104. "One of Our Senior Realtors Has Chosen to Retire" *105. "The Truth" *106. "Choices" References Category:Characters